Ooo High School!
by messedupfruitsrotten
Summary: Marceline and Marshall Lee are best friends more interested in getting their band off the ground than their grades while Bubba Gumball and Bonnibel Bubblegum are too concentrated on being perfect to think twice about a couple of degenerates. MxPB MLxPG


**A/N: This clearly takes place in an AU where Marceline, Marshall Lee, Princess Bubblegum, and Prince Gumball all attend high school together. Later on, probably in the next chapter, I plan on adding in Finn and Fionna as Freshman. Tell me how you like it. **

**Pairings: MLxPG, MxPB, and later one-sided FinnxPB and FionnaxPG (unless I'm feeling exotic and want to make it one-sided FionnaxPB and FinnxPG?)**

**EDIT: Lol, if you don't like the pairings then what do you think you shouldn't do...? (HINT: don't read)**

* * *

><p>The red convertible pulled up to the senior class parking lot and nabbed a space near the front.<p>

"Yes!" Gumball cheered as he turned the car off and turned to Bubblegum. "Aren't the rewards of being early refreshing?"

"Certainly," Bubblegum replied, smoothing out her pink skirt and bright cardigan as she stepped out. "And thanks again for the ride."

"No problemo, m'lady," Gumball joked, bowing after fixing his bowtie.

Bubblegum giggled before glancing at her watch.

"We'd better hurry if we want to be early to first period," she said, scampering off. Gumball followed close behind.

Several minutes later, another car pulled up to play out a somewhat similar scene. The sputtering automobile was zipping through the streets at dangerous speeds while blasting black metal. It pulled into the pretty much full parking lot and took a space at the back. Two figures slipped out to loiter before making their way to their classes.

"You goin' to Ash's party?" Marceline asked, sitting atop the hood of Marshall Lee's old black pick-up truck.

"Dunno," he said from the side, leaning against the rusty driver's door. "You goin'?"

"Pfft, no way!" Marceline replied. "You know I hate him."

"Then it'll probably be lame," Marshall Lee laughed. "I won't go."

"Good. So, we up for a jam session tonight then?" Marceline asked, hopping off the car and sliding her hands in her jean pockets. The pair started making their way towards the school after Marshall Lee pulled a few books from the backseats.

"No can do, sweetheart," he replied mockingly making Marceline frown. "My mom's been on me about school and stuff."

"Aw, yeah, my dad's been the same," the rocker girl sighed.

As they strode towards the school a bell erupted throughout the campus.

"Was that the minute bell?" Marshall Lee asked.

"Who cares? We'll be fashionably late is all," Marceline reassured him.

Marshall smiled. "Oh yeah…"

The two arrived to their first period science class 10 minutes after the bell.

"Wha-Wha-Where have you two been? And where are your late passes?" the teacher stuttered.

From their desks, Gumball and Bubblegum glared at their trouble-making classmates. Those two had no concern for those who had a craving for knowledge. The interruptions they cause the classroom made the straight-A students question why the failures even showed up to school.

"Marcy, we forgot to get passes," Marshall Lee chuckled.

Marceline punched his shoulder. "I told you not to call me that!"

They then exited the room to get passes while joking and laughing.

"Those guys are so annoying!" Gumball complained, rolling his eyes.

"What couple of… of…" Bubblegum started, straining to find the right insulting word.

"Ninnyhammers!" Gumball finished.

"Yeah!" Bubblegum agreed.

They then went back to taking notes on the review as the teacher covered some key points about the quiz they were about to take.

After about 5 minutes, the punk-styled students returned, passes in hand.

"Sorry, teach," Marceline said, placing the slips of paper on the teacher's desk. "We got a little distracted."

Marshall Lee fails to hold in his laughter at this as he and Marceline take their seats behind Gumball and Bubblegum. At first the two hated being assigned to the second row, but when they found out they'd be sitting behind the smartest and cutest teens in class, their whining died down.

"What's shakin', Gummy bear?" Marshall Lee whispers to the boy in front of him making Gumball blush.

"You're lookin' good today, Bubblebutt," Marceline tells Bubblegum after tapping the girl on the shoulder. Bubblegum merely rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

Marceline and her buddy snickered at their flirtatious name-calling, bumping fists in victory.

"It is now time for the quiz," the teacher announced, handing the first person in each row a stack of papers.

"Aw, what?" Marshall Lee groaned, laying his head on his desk.

"Maybe you wouldn't be grumbling if you hadn't missed the review," Gumball barked, passing a snarling Marshall Lee the stack of quizzes.

"Save your breath, Bubba," Bubblegum said. "They won't get it until they're expelled or something."

"You calling me a drop-out?" Marceline growled as she snatched the papers from Bubblegum.

"Bonnibel and I simply call them how we see them," Gumball retorted.

"Hey, you'd better watch your mouths, ya snobs," Marshall Lee said, taking a quiz and tossing the rest to the person behind him in the same lazy fashion as Marceline.

The two pink-haired students huffed and turned all their attention to their quiz.

As the teacher returned to his desk and made himself bust with grading a and replying to e-mails, Marceline gnawed at her pencil and Marshall Lee slept. Gumball and Bubblegum diligently answered questions on the elements and the economic impact of recycling aluminum.

"Psst," Marceline hissed to Lee. "Psst," she repeated a bit louder when he continued to snore after her first call. Still he slept. She glanced at the front of the room to see the teacher hidden behind the monitor of a large computer screen. She used this moment to throw a paper ball at the boy's head.

"Huh?" he muttered as he sat up. "Wha…?" He picked up the paper ball and unwrapped to see the words 'You gonna cheat?' He scribbled something down then passed the ball back. Marceline smirked at the word 'duh.' She then jabbed the eraser end of her pencil in Bubblegum's back.

"Hey," she said. "Lemme peek."

"No!" Bubblegum murmured.

"Come on, Bonnibaby," Marceline sung.

Bubblegum couldn't control her face flushing at the petname.

"N-no…" her protest was weaker this time.

Marshall Lee kicked at Gumball desk's legs.

"Hey," he said. "I need to see your quiz."

The proper boy shook his head.

"Pleeease, Bubby bear?"

Gumball's face flared. "I-I can't…" he groaned.

In the end, the teacher didn't notice as collected papers, The group of four's matching answers. Needless to say, each received a big beautiful A.


End file.
